Never in a Hundred Years
by Fyre Of Time
Summary: A little bit Au. Ocarina of time. Yay! Link and Sheik talk about fate.


**AN: **Of Course I don't own Zelda or any related characters/places. That'd be Nintendo. Also, I haven't finished the game and yeah. I'm barely passed the fire temple so Shuddup. I have a strange feeling the Sheik is Zelda. I refuse to accept it though. NO SPOILERS PLEASE. Well, I'll let you get to the story before I murder your mind with other mindless rantings.

**Never in a Hundred Years.**

This fanfic was brought to you today by Fyre of Time 

(Ultimate Queen of kinda AU's.)

Chapter 1. Err…

Link, a pale blonde Hylian, lay down on the bright vibrant grass of Hyrule Field, A soft breeze wound its way through the trees and across his face. He closed his eyes softly only to let it feel it's way across his skin. He smiled softly, this breeze seemed different, it carried an all too familiar scent. It reminded him of herbs and spices, of-. He opened his eyes again.

A tall 'male' figure dressed in form fitting clothes loomed over him. His yellow-gold hair hung loosely over his tan face and one of his vibrantly colored eyes.

Link stood up, putting his hands into the pockets of his forest green tunic, He smiled a little brighter, "Sheik…" He spoke softly. "Why are you here? Don't you have better things to do then to hang around with a lazy Hero like me?"

He laughed softly and grinned softly, "Naw. I wanted to escape, just for a bit. Get away for a while? It sounds silly I know but-"

Link shook his head. "No it doesn't. We all need a break once in a while." He rubbed the back of his neck a little and brushed the grass and dirt from his clothes. He grinned brighter, "Besides If I said other wise I'd sound like a hypocrite."

He chuckled softly again and nodded, "Heh. True." He looked around and sighed softly as another breeze blew across the field. "So what are you doing out here? It's getting late out."

Link shrugged, "The sun feels nice. I just thought I'd stop and… Well I don't know. It just gets tiring drudging on as 'Hero' day after day." He sighed deeply. "I guess that means we have similar reasons for being here." He started blankly at the gate to enter Lake Hylia, He sat down and motioned for Sheik to do it as well.

Sheik nodded softly and sat next to him. "It's hard isn't it?" He asked softly. "Destiny? It's hard to accept isn't it? It's hard just to let fate take you up in it's arms and carry you away with it. No matter what you do, No matter what you think it's part of a bigger plot."

Link shook his head softly. "I don't believe in fate."

He laughed, "Don't believe? You know. You're destined to be the hero of Hyrule." He poked. "You **know**. How couldn't you believe?"

Link sighed, "What if I died? Right here and now? That's not destiny. I would be dead. I Wouldn't be drudging on through this cycle. Who would save Hyrule then?"

Sheik frowned, "Link… You- You have to save Hyrule. Everyone is counting on you." He sighed. "Saria, Zelda, hell even Mido is."

Link sighed, "I know. I know." He looked down into his lap. "Why am _I _Hyrule's Hero Puppet though."

Sheik smiled, "Because you're capable."

Link rolled his eyes, "So are you. You teach me so much but I don't see you by my side helping me along."

Sheik grinned more, "I'm not the hero remember?" He ran his forefingers slickly through the hair hanging idly in front of his tan complexion.

Link made a soft glare, "You could be. If you really wanted to you could play the hero and I could just me a normal village boy, with a normal life."

Sheik sighed, "I suppose I understand." He smirked and leaned over towards link. He let his lips slightly brush against link's. Link jumped up from where he was sitting and backed away a little. Sheik laughed while link whipped his lips roughly with his sleeve.

Link glared another soft playful glare. "Hey, What the hell was that for?"

Sheik continued to chuckle as he stood up. He smiled haughtily. "You'll just have to figure that out for yourself now won't you?"

Link continued to wipe his lips for a few more seconds and shook his head, misplacing strands of his golden blonde hair, "On second thought. I don't think I want to know."

Sheik started to walk away, looking back a smug smile still on his face, "Fine. I'll just leave then. I have 'Work' anyways."

Link frowned, "Gah, Don't go. Just don't… Do that again. It's –" Before link could finished his sentence Sheik disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Link sat down and sighed. He remember Sheik so close and shuddered, wiping his lips one last time. He mumbled softly to himself. "I've seen so many weird things and this is by far one of the weirdest." He sighed and pulled his Ocarina out of his pocket, he ran his fingers along its slick sliver exterior. "But what did he mean?" He raised the ocarina to his mouth and blew on it softly, having no intention on playing any song in particular. He just let the sound wind through the valley, the magic carrying it along the wind.

**One Last Authors's Note. **I may finish this, highly doubtful but I might. I'm not a very responsible person, except when it comes to my job. I cherish my job. ANYWAYS, Yeah. If I don't then, well too bad. I don't think it's that good anyways. My writing needs work, but- I suppose it's better then most of the people in my class. (I'm 14..)


End file.
